Xmen: New Age of Heroes
by bakatora16
Summary: This story is about the group of new mutants, recently joing the xmen. It mixes both original mutants with previously existing mutants, with several cameos from the Marvel Universe
1. Chapter 1

Two teenages walked down the street, apprently engrossed in deep conversation. In the distance behind the two, a high school was easily noticable.

The first was a male, with long, locks of light brown hair, which ended at his lower back. The bangs of his hair fell gently on the sides of his face, going slightly in his hazel eyes and ending at his lower neck. He was rather tall; standing at about five foot ten, which caused him to be a head or two taller than the other teenage, whom happened to be a female. The male had a azure colored pull-over hoodie, along with navy blue jeans. A raven colored backpack was slung over his right shoulder, while both of his hands were in the front pocket of his hoodie.

"What are you doing when we get back to the institute, Darryl?" The female's brown eyes glanced over at the male. Her hair was a blue-ish tone, and it hung slightly over her face and neck. She wore a shirt which was majority black, except for the yellow sleeves, and revealed her midrift. Her pants were black as well, but perhaps the most noticible feature of this young woman was the large, silver gauntlets which were on her arms.

"I guess I'll just get changed, and from there I don't honestly know. What about you Noriko?" Darryl smiled at his friend as he spoke. Noriko and Darryl were rather close friends, since she was the first person Darryl met when he first began living at the Xavier Institute. And with Darryl being seventeen, Noriko was only a year older, making them close in age.

"I guess I'll train. Care to join me?" The two had reached their destination, the Xavier Institute.

"Sure." Darryl pushed the door open, and the two walked in and went their seperate ways. Darryl headed toward his room, and Noriko headed toward hers.

"Will Noriko Ashida and Darryl Barnes please report to the danger room. Thank you." Charles Xavier had sounded the telepathic message about ten minutes after Darryl and Noriko got in from school. Darryl has half dressed when he heard the alert, and walked out his room. He was now wearing light black pants, with three brown straps on both sides. On the straps, multiple wings with halos on top were lined down them. He was still wearing the raven colored vans and matching gloves like earlier, but he was currently shirtless, allowing his rather toned torso to be shown. He drapped a tan cloak over his shoulder, and walked toward the elevator to reach the Danger room. Once the elevator settled on the bottom floor, he walked out to find the danger room filled with a few people.Some of the faces he knew, while other's seemed new.

His eyes settled upon an older male, whom he recongnized as his history teacher. Professor Nick Wallace was exceptionally short, standing at only 5 foot four inches.His short, black hair was slightly spiked toward the right and he had a few bangs going down the bridge of his nose. His eyes were a dark blue tone, and they turned toward Darryl, taking notice of him. "Hey, Darryl. How are you?" Nick had always dressed casual, wearing a long green shirt, with short sleeves. He also had baggy blue jeans; his hands were currently shoved in the front pockets of his jeans. All in all, Nick was Darryl's, as well as several other students', favorite teacher. Perhaps because he was one of the younger ones, being only twenty-two in age.

"Heya, Professor Nick!" Darryl replied.

"You only have to call me Professor in class, I've told you that!" Nick had stated earlier in the year that once they left the classroom, Nick was on the same level of respect as the others.

"Yessir, Nick." Normally, Darryl would have continued the conversation, but he cut it short upon seeing an unfamiliar face. The face was attached to a towering indiviual, being atleast six foot four in height. He bore a black hat with a blue rim, which was cocked to the side over his black hair. His shirt was all black, with a white earth was embossed on the front, and navy blue jeans. In addition to his blue and white shoes, a white backpack was slung over his left shoulder.

"Yo, what you lookin' at kid?" The towering teenager questioned, once he noticed Darryl staring.

"Kid? The hell? Just who are you, ya sterioid-addicted freak?" Darryl had to look up to catch the male's charcoal eyes. Truthfully, Darryl wasn't exactly the most intimidating person, especially compared to someone like the person before him.

"The name's Chris. Remember it." At this point, Darryl simply scoffed, and turned his head. His eyes widened upon setting sight on another familiar face; a female.

"Candra!" Darryl called out to his older cousin.

"Hey...um..." The young woman appeared deep in thought, before continuing with her sentence. "...Yeah. Seen you around a few times...let's go with Krutches. Hey, Krutches." Candra had severe memory loss, to the point where she had no idea that Darryl was related to her. The last time Darryl tried to explain it, she almost had a mental breakdown. He decided it best to keep it to himself for now. His cousin was rather pale, which was a huge offset compared to Darryl's tanned skin. Her hair was about as long as Darryl's, except it was jet black, and hung gracefully at eyebrow level. Her eyes were a majestic midnight blue tone; both aluring and mysterious. She wore a choker around her neck with a lock at the center, and a large green coat, with yellow trimming.

Candra had actually been at the institution for a few months, but it took Darryl a month and a half before realizing who she was. Since then, they made occasional small talk when passing eachother, which were times scarce and few in between, since despite being the same age as Noriko, she didn't attend school. Most times, she was found hanging out with Kurt, more commonly known as Nightcrawler. Those two possessed a bond on the same level that Darryl and Noriko, more commonly known as Surge, did. Finally, Darryl's eyes focused upon the last unfamilar face in the room.

The face, which was that for a male about his own age, had a few scratches on it's cheeks. In fact, upon closer examination it was evident that the male's entire five foot nine inch body was lined with scars, cuts, bruises, and other wounds. He had short, slightly shaggy crimson hair, and the bangs from his hair hung only slightly above his brown eyes. He wore a form-fitting black shirt, with matching black pants. He also wore navy blue gloves, and had a red tattoo of a star on his left arm, toward the shoulder. Midnight shaded goggles hung off his neck. "Thomas." He correctly guessed that Darryl had been curious in whom he was. "I'm new here." He added.

"Darryl." Darryl returned the common curtesy.

"I've decided to place you five on a team, with Nick leading it. Now prepare for a simulation so you can access eachother's combat abilities. While we wait for the program to load, feel free to introduce yourself." Xavier had been located in a seperate room, hanging above the group. He was speaking via telepathy, as usual.

"Well, let's just go around the group and tell a little about yourselves. Name, Alias, Powers, and whatever else you feel neccisary." Nick reasoned, plopping down.

"My name's Darryl Barnes. I'm a junior, and seventeen years old. They call me the Angel of Death. I heal, I can scan other organisms and gain information from them, and possess one of the most powerful types of energy known to man." Chris made sure to clear his throat loudly at Darryl's last comment, to speak of his disbelief.

"It's quite true. It works soley on his own will, and that's its only limitation." Xavier added, giving Darryl a small smirk on his face.

"Candra Connor. I don't like school, so I don't go. Oh, I'm eighteen last time I checked. Call me the Beautiful Nightmare. I'm a shapeshifter." Candra briefly shifted into an Artic wolf, before transforming back to normal. " I can manipulate you're memories, as well as astroprojection." Candra's entire being always radiated with a certain...enigmatic energy.

"Chris Williams, don't forget the name. Or call me Earthbound, as long as you know one of 'em then it's ok. I'm Sixteen and a sophmore. I've got psychokniesis powers, Super strength, and Super intelligence."

"You're a mass of muscle, of course you have super strength 'roids." Candra teased Chris, much to his disdaint.

"Moving on...Hi, I'm Thomas Malory. Starbreaker is my name and love making is my game! I'm seventeen, and I've got super strength, super reflexes, and of course my 'star bolts.' " Thomas created a shining bolt of energy in his hand, before releasing it.

"So we've got...Krutches, 'Roids, Wishing star aka Captain Aids, and Professor old fart." Candra dubbed Darryl, Chris, Thomas, and Nick respectively.

"...Well we learned about eachother, what about you?" Thomas was new like Chris, and hadn't actually known Nick like Candra and Darryl.

"Oh, right. I'm Nick Wallace, or General, but NOT professor old fart! I'll give you a hint about my age, I'm older than you but younger than a dinosaur. My powers are merge, Dimension control, and something else that dosen't concern you. If I told you, it wouldn't be as cool when I use it."

"The simulation is about to start. Prepare for combat." And with Professor X's word's, the simulation began. The five were instantly transported to a desolated battlefield, with large mechanical beings rapidly approaching. The five, despite having diffrent backgrounds, knew all too clearly what those were. Sentinals.

"Hey, wasn't that Noriko chick supposed to be here?" Candra questioned.

"How come you call her by her actual name?" Chris was slightly annoyed at the nickname Candra had given him.

"Because she isn't another idiot male." Candra's smug reply was only enhanced by Noriko's sudden arrival, and her placing a well deserved lightning bolt into one of the Sentenial's chest.

"Xavier filled me in." Was all that was needed to be said by Noriko...atleast for the time being. There were two sentenials in all. Although the number seemed miniscule, the danger of just one was enough to take out an unexperienced mutant, or even a whole group.

"Let's split up in two groups of three. Chris, Thomas, and Nick. You three go and handle one of the sentenials. Since you two are both newbies, Nick's experience as a teacher will balance you guys out. And since Darryl, Candra, and myself are more experienced, we should be fine without a teacher. Let's go!" Noriko, whom was previously a leader, began to give a game plan. The group seemed to hesitate for a second, but soon after, Darryl took off toward the sentenial toward the right and Nick ran off toward the leftmost sentenial. And thus, the group took off toward their assigned sentenials.

"Krutches, can't you scan the Sentenial and find a weakness?" Candra called out and asked.

"...I scan living beings, not machines." Darryl retorted, with a less than enthused expression. As he started this, a spray of machine gun bullets shot out at the three.

"Dive!" Noriko jumped to the side as she shouted this. Darryl and Candra both jumped as well, although Darryl was hit in the right leg. He hit the floor with a dull thud, and immediately placed his right hand over the wound. He appeared to be in deep concentration, as his hand began to glow a dull green color. Three bullet's popped out of the wound that Darryl had just recieved, and clanked on the floor. The wound then stiched itself up, and the blood began to dry and clot. Candra jumped up in the air, using Darryl's shoulder as a springboard. Once she was in the air, she transformed into a hawk, and soared into the sky toward the Sentenial. Once she reached head level, she transformed from a hawk into a lion. Candra in lion form, swiped at the right eye, and dived back toward the floor.

"Move Nick!" Thomas called out, as the Sentenial they were facing flung it's hand down toward the teacher. With a simple side step, followed by a no-hands cartwheel, he landed directly next to the fist. "None of his moves are wasteful..." Thomas uttered as he looked on, studying Nick's movements. Nick had hopped on the Sentenial's fist at this point, and had been running up toward the shoulder. He stood by the head, knocking on it as though it were a door. The Sentenial flung it's fist upward toward it's head, and Nick rolled backwards and slid down it's back. The fist of the Sentenial slammed into it's own head, weaking it and causing mild sparks to come up from the dent it had just created.

"Pk Thunder!" Chris shouted, as a blast of lightning came toward the Sentenial. It went towards the Sentenial's chest, but instantly flew upward toward the dent Nick had made. It smashed into it, causing the Sentenial to stumble a bit. At this point, the Sentenial was balacing soley on it's left foot. Chris and Thomas both ran up toward the leg, and smashed their fist into it. The Sentenial fell to the ground, with a large thud. However, it immediately got up, and shot a beam of crimson light, assumed to be a laser, at the three. Nick stepped up in front of Thomas and Chris, projecting his Dimension control ability to open up a rip in time and space. The laser flew inside the hole, and vanished. Shortly after, it reappeared behind the Sentenial, and blasted it in the back. Thomas opened his right palm, and a shining blast of white-ish blue energy shot forth, and smashed into the unprotected chest of the Sentenial.

"...And that's the plan." Noriko had finished explaning her plan of taking down the Sentenial to Candra and Darryl. The two nodded, and took their positions. Darryl, using his Saphira energy, began glowing blue and floated upward into the sky. Noriko had walked beside the Sentenial, and released a large electric shock. The shock had done it's purpose, of effecting the circuits which allowed the Sentenial to move. Candra then morphed into a cheetah, and ran full speed toward the sentenial. oOnce she reached sixty-five miles per hour, she leaped into the air and soared toward the Sentenial. She then moprhed into a gorillia, and power tackled the Sentenial, causing it to fall to the ground. She then held down it's head, while Noriko kept it's legs from moving.

"Now!" Noriko shouted. Darryl had began forming a large club out of his Saphira energy, which had become larger than the Sentenial itself. He was moving it with his energy control, rather than his strength to control the club, as it was too heavy for him to lift. He swung down upon the Sentenial, crushing it's body and head.

Thomas had been dodging the attacks of a Sentenial almost as effortlessly as Nick, although some of the moves were a bit show-offy.

"I don't have all day for this crap..." Nick muttered underneath his breath. He opened up a dimension underneath the Sentenial. Almost it's entire body fell through the portal, before Nick closed it. Only it's head and shoulders stuck out. "...Now beat it to a pulp you two." Nick walked away and sat down, watching Chris and Thomas relientlessly pound the Sentenial's head. Chris then stood in front of it, while Thomas stood behind it.

"Pk fire!" Chris cried out, shooting a bolt of fire toward the Sentenial's face. Thomas charged up his starbolts, and fired them into the back of it's head. The Starbolts and Fire smashed the head of the Sentenial, and it exploded.

"Simulation over..." A dull mechanical voice called, as the world around the six vanished. Once they looekd up again, they were back in the snowy colored training room. They walked up to see Xavier, clapping his hands.

"Nicely done. I've decided to assign you all roles, based on the actions I've seen today." Xavier looked at the six, before reading a sheet of paper. "Nick will continue his role as Leader. I don't think I need to detail what that is. Noriko, I want you to be the tactical commander. You serve directly under Nick in making battle strageties. Darryl, I want you to be the team's medic. Obviously, you're job will be to heal the group of their injuries. Candra, I want you to be the covert ops lead. Any missions which require stealth, will be what you'll handle. Chris will handle defense, using his telepathic abilities to stop attacks, while Thomas will be the main powerhouse, and attack first and swiftly, eliminating enemies. Any questions?" Xavier looked on at the faces of the six. Truthfully, Chris and Noriko had been mentally voicing their opinons, and Xavier picked up on this. He let them know of this by telling them to "suck it up" via telepathy, before smiling, and rolling away.

"Well...I've got a class to teach soon, so I've gotta go. I say we all adjurn until tomorrow. Chris and Thomas, find someone to show you around the Institute and to your rooms." Nick reasoned.

"Yeah. We only go to the public high school for half the day, so me and Noriko have some classes to attend anyways." Darryl explained, as him and Noriko wondered off.

"I wonder what Kurt's doing..." Candra muttered as she walked away.

Nick ran off, while muttering he was going to his room to grab his brief case. Thomas and Chris walked out, before seperating in order to attempt and find their rooms.


	2. Darryl and Noriko's great adventure

"Well atleast we take the same classes here, right?" Darryl looked over at Noriko as the two walked down the hallway toward the classrooms.

"Yeah. Since we're in diffrent grades, the public highschool seperates us. It's good to be able to relax together in cl-" Noriko was cut off by a telepathic alert by Xavier.

"There's been reports of a sentenial attack nearby a newborn mutant's home. Leave right away and defeat the sentenial!" And with Xavier's message ending, Darryl grabbed Noriko by the arm, and took off flying out of the mansion.

"Slow down Jackass!" Darryl had just flown past Bobby Drake, better known as Iceman.

"Shuddup popsicle!" Noriko always insisted on having the last laugh. The two jetted out toward the city, flying as fast as they could.

"I just got the location from Xavier. The house is in the country side." Noriko pointed forward as she spoke.

"Of course it is. Ok we're gonna speed up. Hang on, ok?" Darryl was holding Noriko by her waist, with her body dangling from his arms.

"Hang on to what? Let me climb on your back." And with that, Darryl stopped moving and hovered in mid air as Noriko climbed up over Darryl, stepping on his face and wrapping her arms around Darryl's neck.

"Ack! Not so tight..." Darryl complained.

"What? You said hang on. Just go." Noriko kicked at the back of Darryl's knee's, causing them to decend slightly.

"Ugh. Let's go." Darryl charged up his energy, and then bursted forward so rapidly, he created a brief "sonic boom." To anyone else looking, Darryl appeared like a shooting star. However, inside the mass of energy Darryl had created, Noriko had been holding on for dear life. The energy field Darryl surrounded the two with while traveling slowly took the shape of angel wings on the back, with bright blue light surrounding them. An hour flight had turned into a ten minute one, as Darryl suddenly stopped while releasing the energy field he traveled in. Blue energy rushed off him and flew off into the sky, while Noriko dangled almost limply off his back.

"You can't travel your full speed while I'm on your back!" Noriko backhanded Darryl in the chest, rather hard, once they had landed safely on the ground. Darryl coughed a bit of blood out, and then looked around, choosing to ignore Noriko's actions. He did after all, tear off her hairties and frizzled her hair. Truthfully, he wasn't at his full speed. Close, but not quite.

"So where the hell is this se-"

"Mutant's detected!" Darryl was cut off to see a sentenial approaching from behind him. Upon squinting his eyes, he saw a destroyed farm house, and once the sentenial got closer, blood on it's knuckles. Darryl's eyes narrowed angrily, and he sucked his teeth loudly, producing a "teh" sound. Without warning, it opened up it's chest plate and shot out a rain of missles. Darryl's eyes glowed, as a dome of saphira energy surrounded the two teenage mutants, and allowed the missles to smash into it. When the missle rain ended, the dome vanished and immediately, Noriko shot out a bolt of electricity at the knee's of the Sentenial. It smashed into it, causing it to singe it's metal armor. "Destroy!!" And with that, it brought it's oversized fist down upon the two. They both jumped out the way however; Noriko hitting the ground and rolling and Darryl jumping into the air and using his saphira energy to fly.

A fist flew at Darryl, who dived down and caused the fist to fly over him. He then flew into the air and shot a bolt of energy at the head of the Sentenial. It smashed into the poor Sentenial, and caused a small explosion to occur and smoke to cover the area. "Well that's tha-"

"Watch out!" Noriko cried out, as from the smoke two pairs of glowing crimson eyes locked onto Darryl.

"What the bit-" Twin blast of laser energy protruded from the Sentenial, and smashed into Darryl's chest and stomach, coliding at the same time. The force of the wave of energy propelled the angel of death in the air; laser beams still attached. He soon found himself flying back the way he came, unable to tear himself from the burning lasers.

Meanwhile, Noriko aka Surge had been stuck fighting the massive hunk of metal alone. She began raining electric blast at the mechanical beast, whom simply took it with little to no damage. However, she was keeping it at bay, and that was really all she expected to do. This sentenial was diffrent from most. Granted, it was already hard enough to strike a metal being with lightning due to it's natural resistance against it, but the Sentenial had lightning rods attached at key points at it's body, which drew Noriko's strikes towards it and harmlessly rerouted it toward the rubber at the bottom of the rods.

Whoever made this Sentenial knew their stuff. However, they didn't count on the power of Noriko's strikes. Every shock enabled her to momentarily hault the Sentenial's movements. Meanwhile, Darryl had flew a good ten miles away, and was still going. He struggled as he wrapped his hands around the lasers, in an attempt to knock them away. No only was Darryl having no such luck, but has hands had been slowly receiving burns from the heat of the lasers. "I've...had..." Darryl's body was outlined with blue light. He took a sharp intake of breath inbetween his words. "...Enough!!" He cried out, as he released a massive burst of Saphira energy from his body. The energy was enough to push the two laser blast straight up, causing them to accend toward the heavens. Exauhsted, Darryl fell down...into the ocean below. His eyes closed, as he plunged lower and lower in the sea.

"Darryl, I could really use you right now..." Noriko muttered as the sentenial began recovering quicker from her rain of lightning. "I did not want to have to do this..." Noriko placed her hands on her gauntlets, and ripped them off her hand. Lightning surged around her hands, and with one mighty yell she let out a massive stream of lightning. It was so powerful, that even the sky around her began to blacken. Once the blast ended, and Noriko fell to the ground defeated, a layer of the sentenial's armor was reduced to ash. "Of course...multiple layers of armor..." Noriko's annoyance was evident, but the fact remained that she was drained.

_"Water...not good. Come on, get it together..." _Darryl thought, as his sandy brown eyes slowly opened. His body, mainly his hands and torso were burned rather badly, and the salty water almost made him cry out in pain. However, he simply closed his eyes and focused on his injuries. Glowing a faint blue, his wounds slowly began to heal up. He then floated out of the water, and bawled his fist. "Now I'm..." His body glowed with energy, and the energy trail shaped like an angel's wing appeared on his back. His body was covered in a blue energy field. "...Pissed!" Darryl took off, instantly hitting his top speed of mach 2. A sonic boom occured, and a visible cloud of condensation appeared around his energy trail, as he blasted back onto the battle.

It took him all but a minute to reach the area, and by that time the sentenial was approaching the defenseless Noriko. Darryl held his hand out, and wrapped it in a void of saphira energy. He approached the sentenial, and without losing his speed, struck it with his energy-covered fist. His punch shattered both, the sentenial's body as well as Darryl's punching arm. In fact, a shockwave echoed from the strike. As the sentenial collapsed, Darryl fell to the ground...hard. The result of him flying at such a speed was his parts of his skin being ripped off, leaving his fleshy interior exposed. His breath became shallow, as he wearily placed his non-broken hand on himself and healed. Although he was able to accelarate his skin cells to quickly form skin, his arm still dangled broken.

"...You gonna be able to heal that?" Noriko, by this time had picked herself off the ground and placed her gauntlets back on. She then walked closer to Darryl, and sat down upon the remains of the sentenial's torso. Instead of answering however, the young man had formed a scapel from his saphira energy, and much to the disgust and discomfort of Noriko, cut his arm open and removed the shattered bone pieces from within. He then placed his left arm on his arm, and concentrated. Slowly, a new bone began to form in the now unoccupied space, until it was good as new. He then closed up his arm and healed the self-inflicted wound.

"Yeah. Let's go home..." He wearily bent over, allowing Noriko to climb upon his back, and took off toward the mansion. Not only had they failed their mission, as the newborn mutant, and the non-mutant parents were murdered, but they had missed classes for the day and even dinner. Once they reached home, it was atleast 8'o clock. The two weary mutants were greeted by the faces of two other teenage mutants. One was a caucassian female, with long brown hair. The fronts of said hair however, was white.

"Where we're ya'll? You missed the whole day." The gloved female spoke with a southern drawl.

"Had a mission Rogue." Noriko was close to Rogue, since the two were roomies.

"Dang! The professor never tells me about missions." The speaker's accent was new yorkish. It was the second teenage mutant who was speaking this time; a skinny african-american male with a blond mohawk. He pulled up his baggy khaki's a bit once he finished talking.

"Well sorry, Evan. Next time be glad to go in my place." Darryl taunted. Evan Daniels, aka Spyke, was not only Darryl's roomie, but a close relative to Ororo aka Storm. At that moment, another female entered the room and walked toward the four. She had short blond hair, and was currently sporting tight jeans with a canary tube top.

"Ah, Darryl! Just who I wanted to see. Wanna go out tonight?" Tabitha Smith questioned. Tabitha was a cool person to be with, or so Darryl thought, but she had a...mischevous streak to say the least.

"No, he dosen't." Noriko had been eyeing Tabitha at this point, and the tension was evident.

"You're not his mother, don't answer for him." Was all Tabitha needed to say, for the argument to begin. The two females began bickering back and forth for quite some time, before Noriko walked away annoyed.

"Do what you want!" And a door slammed shut. The room fell silent, and Tabitha used the oppurtunity to link Darryl's arm with hers, and walk out the mansion. Tabitha had dragged Darryl to a party, much to his annoyance. Due to the fact that he wasnt informed, he was still sporting his now tattered cloak/cape combo, and his black pants which were also ripped and torn. He grew even more annoyed once Tabitha pulled off the cloak and folded it up, tossing it in a bush near the house, and pushed him inside. Seconds later, he was on the dance floor, with Tabitha grinding against him.

Once the song was over, she twirled away, and returned with two shot glasses, forcing one in Darryl's hand. "I don't drink..." He stared dully at the glass.

"What's wrong? Scared you'll be out drank by a girl?" Darryl's eyebrow twitched a bit, as he gripped the shot glass. He said nothing, but quickly downed the glass.

"Oh now we're talking!" She shouted, downing her glass and dragged him over to the table. An hour later, both of them we're drunk and stumbled out of the party, toward the mansion. They attempted to sneak in...but Darryl fell into the wall and Tabitha slipped and fell with a crash. Eventually, they made it to their rooms and passed out.

A song and a sudden vibration caused Darryl's eyes to open. "Oh my head...oh my phone..." Darryl clutched his head as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his iphone, which had flashed Noriko's picture and had been playing the chorus to "Obsession" by Franky J. He answered the call, putting it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? Your stupid ass stayed out all night with Tabitha, and now you're late. Get to the danger room, we're all waiting." And with that, the phone clicked as she hung up. Darryl sprung up, his head spinning for a second.

"I wish I could cure hangovers..." He muttered, grabbing a new cloak and changing into dark black pants, and walked down to the danger room. Much to his horror, Candra in cat form with a dead mouse in her mouth. "Ack!" Darryl jumped up quickly, and shot a blast of energy at the mouse.

"Ricky! No!" Candra cried, morphing back to her human form, only to morph into a mouse. Darryl used his energy to turn his arm into an energy cannon and pointed it at Candra.

"That's not funny!" He shouted, as he began shooting energy at it. Candra scurried around the room, before running straight toward Darryl, and morphing into a White Tiger. She jumped up, diving at Darryl and knocking him flat on his back. It was widely known that the white tiger was Darryl's favorite animal, and the mouse was his greatest fear.

"Stop toying with my emotions..." Darryl whined, as Candra turned into a mouse again upon Darryl's chest, and ran up Noriko's leg. Noriko said nothing, but let out a slight shock which caused Candra to fall off her leg and morph back into a human.

"Hey! That hurts! Your lucky I can't turn into a Pikachu. As a matter of fact..." Candra bawled up her fist, squinted her eyes, and began grunting in concentration. She then began waving her hands around shouting "Pikachuuuuu!" Once the group ignored her however, she stopped and simply pounted.

"Leave the party animal alone." Noriko shot a glare at Darryl, whom simply clutched his head through his long brown hair.

"Well now...let's begin." Nick lazily stated, as they began to start their training.


End file.
